disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Deadpool
Deadpool (real name Wade Winston Wilson) is a character originating from Marvel Comics. He is a anti-hero known for his ability to break the fourth wall. Background Powers and abilities Powers *'Healing Factor:' Deadpool possesses a superhuman healing factor that allows him to regenerate damaged or destroyed bodily tissue with far greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. Deadpool is able to heal from injuries such as slashes, puncture wounds, bullet wounds, beheading, and severe burns within moments. His healing factor can also work with significant successes most superheroes with healing abilities would have difficulty with, including regrowing missing limbs and organs. His head or any other limb can be reattached using this ability, but has to be placed in the proper place. Even after being beheaded, Deadpool can still move his body normally. **'Foreign Chemical Resistance:' Deadpool's body is highly resistant to most drugs and toxins. **'Extended Longevity/Immortality:' Deadpool's healing factor provides him with an extended lifespan by slowing the effects of the aging process to a long lifespan at an unknown degree. *'Superhuman Strength:' Deadpool possesses superhuman strength; as he can lift humans above his head and send them flying through the air with one arm. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Deadpool' has superhuman levels of stamina in all physical activities. He can physically exert himself at peak capacity for several days before boredom or stress takes over, and could have possibly gone on further. *'Superhuman Agility:' Deadpool's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Deadpool's reflexes are similarly enhanced, superior to those of even the finest human athlete. *'4th Wall Awareness:' Possibly as a result of his mental state, he is aware that he is a fictional character, as he broke the fourth wall to the point of it being a character trait. Abilities *'Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant/Martial Artist:' Deadpool is an extraordinary hand-to-hand combatant and martial artist; as he is a master in multiple unarmed combat techniques. *'Master Assassin:' He is a master of assassination techniques, espionage methods, covert operations, infiltration methods, escape artistry, marksmanship, and is highly skilled with many bladed weapons (frequently carrying two swords strapped to his back), and a number of other weapons including firearms. *'Unpredictability:' It is difficult for anyone to know what Deadpool will do at any given moment, given that he himself barely knows what he'll do at any given moment. This makes it difficult for most opponents to predict what he will do. In most versions, even Taskmaster's ability to mimic one's fighting style was unable to read Deadpool's moves, especially since Deadpool humorously implemented dance moves into his fighting style. Appearances ''Ultimate Spider-Man Deadpool's face can be briefly seen on a Timely Magazine cover page during the battle between Spider-Man (in Wolverine's body) and Sabretooth. Deadpool later appears as a video game character used by Harry to beat Parker who uses his alter-ego character in a video game at Harry's place. Deadpool himself later appears in the series as a former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. In his debut episode, he introduces himself (and interrupts Spider-Man's recap) to the audience and his mission to find Taskmaster. He returns to S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters to recruit Spider-Man, where the members of Spider-Man's group explained their history with Deadpool, prompting Spider-Man to ask him why he was giving an alumni visit. Deadpool explains that Agent McGuffin swiped encrypted S.H.I.E.L.D. files on the secret identities of every known hero, which Deadpool must retrieve. Spider-Man reluctantly tags along with Deadpool to learn things from him. During this time, Deadpool also continually tells and changes his origin story to make himself appear cooler to Spider-Man, such as saying that "ninjas stole his mother" and that Nick Fury adopted him afterwards. While the two fly to the base, Agent McGuffin sends some of his henchmen to chase the two, with Deadpool concluding that he and Spider-Man must ditch the jet before he blasted the two out. The henchmen speed up and caught the two as they freefell to the ground, being defeated when Deadpool removed their backpacks and threw them at each other. On the ground, Deadpool told Spider-Man his plan was to "un-alive" Taskmaster and his men, which Spider-Man disapproved of. When Taskmaster shows up, Deadpool easily defeats him (due to Deadpool being so unpredictable he can't copy his moves) while Spider-Man grabs the hard drive with the secret identities. However, he then learns from Taskmaster and Deadpool that Deadpool was really the one who made the encrypted file in order to sell the secret identities on the market, with Taskmaster stealing it from him while he was in a restaurant bathroom. Spider-Man and Deadpool fight each other physically which evolves into a "fantasy fight" which Spider-Man wins with his morality. After all the fake origin stories he told before, Deadpool tells Spider-Man the truth: he was once a troubled, bullied kid recruited by Nick Fury to be a hero, but became disillusioned with Fury's goals and became a mercenary when he decided it was easier than carrying a conscience. After this, Deadpool then escapes using a jetpack, comically complaining that its rockets were burning his butt as he flew away. Gallery Trivia *Due to his fourth-wall awareness, Deadpool, aware he is on a children's show, says "un-alive" instead of "kill". *''Ultimate Spider-Man is the fourth animated appearance of Deadpool. Previous versions include X-Men: The Animated Series, Hulk Vs Wolverine, and Marvel Anime: X-Men. *In the comics, it was explained that Deadpool got his healing factor from the Weapon X program, the program that was known for giving Wolverine his adamantium skeleton. *He, Wolverine, Juggernaut, and Sabretooth are the only X-Men characters to appear in any of the Disney XD/Marvel animated shows. External Links *Deadpool on Ultimate Spider-Man Wiki *Deadpool on the Marvel Database Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Ultimate Spider-Man characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Animated characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Males Category:Superheroes Category:Canadian characters Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall Category:Mercenaries Category:Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Immortal